


I know we just met but..

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Milo has been working at the same cafe for a year, no one new came, no one left. But now someone new is here. And they share the same interest.
Relationships: Eli/Milo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I know we just met but..

Working at a cafe was the most generic job, and boring not to mention. Milo had worked there for a year before a new person started coming in. He only noticed since it was a small town and no one else usually moved to town.He’d learned that his name was Eli, he usually got a frappuccino with a couple of whatever fresh baked delights they had that day. Since Eli had been going for a few months, Milo decided to sit at his small booth during his break. He slipped into the booth across the table from Eli, trying to spark up conversation.

“So, you’re obviously new here, how is it?” the conversation seemed stiff as he started.

Eli smiled and lightly laughed, “Ah, you know, as normal as it can be coming to some small town.” Milo smiled as he saw Eli smile, he couldn’t help but look at the way Eli’s chest rose in uneven breaths. They continued an even flow of conversation while Eli ate a couple croissants drizzled in chocolate, Milo couldn’t keep his attention on the conversation any longer.

“You want to come over to my house after my shift?” his voice was inquisitive as he raised his brows waiting for Eli’s response. Eli stammered, his face a bit pink.

“Y-yeah, sure,” he smiled before Milo got called back to work again.

Eli waited until Milo’s shift was over. Soon enough, Milo came swinging from the back to Eli’s booth and smoothly told him they could go.

On the car ride to Milo’s, Eli was wondering if he should’ve even said yes to going home with this guy he just met.  _ Stupid,  _ Eli thougth to himself before they arrived at Milo’s loft. Milo hopped out of the car and waved back at Eli, “Come on, it’s warmer inside.” Eli smiled back at him and got out of the car, following Milo up to his loft.

Once inside, Milo set his bag on the counter and Eli stood in the entryway, not knowing what to do. Milo eyed him and laughed a bit, “Sit down, I’m sure you’re tired.” Which Eli certainly wasn’t as he’d been sitting all day, essentially. But he made himself at home on Milo’s sofa. Milo was rummaging through his fridge before he grabbed out some left over food and began to heat it up. Eli just looked around and Milo came to sit next to him.

“How was your day? I mean just sitting at the cafe all day,” Milo laughed at the end of his sentence and Eli smiled.

“It was fine, I mean, You seem really nice so I’m glad I waited for you,” Eli laughed as well. “I just hope you don’t try and kill me since I don’t really know you,” his laugh seemed on edge and Milo just nudged his pudgy side. Eli felt a jolt of, he didn’t even know what, pleasure, maybe? Milo flipped on his television and offered Eli the remote to find something to watch.

After a short while, the food was ready. Eli had completely forgotten that Milo had put stuff in. He wasn’t even that hungry but he was sure Milo could eat some of it too. Milo served it up on two plates, two pretty hefty servings too. Eli had to swallow a bit of saliva to keep himself from making any noise at how much food there was.

“Come sit at the table,” Milo motioned towards his small glass table, surrounded by two chairs made of what seemed to be wood and wiring frame, Eli was worried to sit in them as they seemed not durable for someone of his weight. He sat down and the chair creaked a bit as Milo handed Eli his plate. He suddenly looked at his watch and muttered, “Oh, dear. I’m sorry, Eli, it’s too late for me to eat now.” He feigned a frown. Eli furrowed his brows and before he could say anything, “Do you mind eating mine for me, Eli? I don’t want to waste this much food.” Eli swallowed hard and nodded a bit, Milo smiled at him.

Eli picked up his fork and shoved a rather big bite of what seemed to be chicken with rice, though it was covered in a creamy sauce so he wasn’t sure. The mixture of everything was so good, so savoury, yet also sweet. He couldn’t stop himself after the first bite, he just kept eating until the first plate was empty. Once he realised that he’d finished the first plate, he stopped and felt Milo watching him. Suddenly he felt a sharp jolt in his stomach, his pants had already been a tad too tight for him but now they were pressing into his gut, which was trying to free itself from behind the button of said pants. He leaned back in the chair, making it creak along with the floorboards under the chair. Eli’s face burned and turned pinker than it already was, his hand moved to his swollen belly without him thinking. Once he realised what he’d just done in front of an almost complete stranger, he flushed even brighter pink and leaned forward to attempt to hide his bulging belly from Milo.

Milo had been watching the whole time though, and he’d been enjoying it. His pants were tightening for their own reason, though he ignored it for now and pushed the second plate towards Eli, “Don’t want to waste this delicious food right?” Eli swallowed a bit of saliva again before he leaned toward the table to get another forkful of the chicken and rice with the, oh so good, creamy, sauce on it. The minute it hit Eli’s tongue, he made a soft noise. The pain of his pants being too tight with the amazing flavour of the food was making hard to keep quiet.

After about half of the second plate finished, Eli had to put the fork down to take a breath. His pants were so, so tight now, the chicken and rice was so filling along with his pants being too tight at the beginning. He had to force the button open on his pants, but it sadly provided little relief. Eli could see Milo trying to hold himself back from touching himself or him. Milo looked to the plate and then to Eli’s bulging belly.

“Can I..?” Milo put his hand near Eli’s belly, and he nodded. Milo began to press into Eli’s gut. His gut was soft and malleable but the farther he moved his hand up, the tighter the skin was. He put both hands on Eli’s tight belly and pressed a bit, forcing a noise out of Eli, almost a sigh mixed with a burp. Milo pressed again and moved his thumbs in circles on the tight skin, Eli let out sighs and burps for a few minutes. Milo looked up at Eli after a few minutes, “Finish it for me?” Eli couldn't deny it felt amazing, even without knowing Milo much at all. He nodded in response and Milo scooped up a forkful of chicken and rice again, feeding it to Eli, giving small rubs to the tight belly every now and then.

Once finished with the plate, Eli sighed heavily and let out what sounded like moans at how tight he was. Of course, he knew he could eat more. Milo pressed his thumbs into Eli’s packed belly, making circles. Eli was letting out moans with each amount of pressure put onto his tight belly. Milo was enjoying it so much, he was trying so hard to keep from touching himself, Eli could tell as well. He even felt his pants tighten around his crotch as well.

After an hour of belly rubs, Milo helped Eli to his sofa and propped him up on it. They continued the belly massage until they both fell asleep. Milo’s head on Eli’s, now softened belly. Eli and Milo knew this would have to be a recurring thing but never said anything out loud. As they had just properly met that day.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted here, these are my OCs too! Thanks if you like it, let me know if I should write more! :-)  
> Also it's really late so if there's spelling or grammar errors I'm so sorry


End file.
